Talk:Seddie/@comment-4233280-20120515002959
I really want this to happen. This way both the Creddie and Seddie shippers are going to die with emotions. Sam is just roaming around the mall of someplace and buys something, let's say a shirt. As she proceeds towards the cash register and pays for her shirt, she sees a single red rose in a vase. Cashier: (takes out rose from vase) Here, you have it (Hands her the rose). Sam: (wrinkles her eyebrows) Huh? What am I going to do with a rose? Cashier: "Give it to someone special," he winks. Sam: "Special?" she asked confusingly. Cashier: Just any person you have on your mind. Sam: Ummm ok then......(hesitantly reaches out her arm then happily take it). As she touches the red rose, a particular someone ran through her mind. "Thanks," she smiled at him. Cashier: "No prob. Hope you get him," he said gently smiling. Sam sweetly smiles at him and puts the rose gently into her blonde hair and leaves the mall. Sam then leaves the store, red rose still in her hair, and slowly proceeds walking to her destination. All the while she thinks about the rose and giving it to that someone special. She then decides to go to Carly's place. Sam enters Blushwell Plaza and enters Carly's house and sees Freddie and Carly sitting there with big grins on their mouths. Sam: "Hey! What's up!? Why so happy Shay? Benson?" she asks with a big grin. Carly: "OMG! Sam! Guess whaaaat?" she says with a big grin plastered on her face. Sam: "What?" Sam chuckled, eyeing the two, enjoying her best friends excitement. Carly: "Me and Freddie are dating!" she says in pure excitement. Sam's huge grin did NOT turn into a frown. She kept that grin on her face. And after 2 seconds of silence, she started saying:- Sam: "That's awesome! That's great! But when did you- never mind, let's talk later." Then Sam looks at Freddie who also has a grin plastered on his face. Sam proceeds to him excitingly. Sam: "Way to go Frednub!" she says while high fiving him. "Finally got the girl!" Freddie: "Haha, yeah no chiz!" Carly: I know this is so awesome! Well Sam, we're gonna go up to fix up the setting for iCarly. Wanna come? Sam: Nah, you two go ahead, momma gotta go sleep. Gotta have enough energy to beat up nerds tomorrow. Freddie: (while laughing) Oh Sam, you never change. Carly: (giggles) Ok, you can go then. See ya tomorrow. With that the couple (Freddie and Carly) proceed upstairs. Sam keeps the grin on her face. She sees them go upstairs. She stands there for a minute. Then she moves from her spot. And heads for the door. As she proceeds out the door, she takes a look back at the stairs with a gloomy expression and pulls out the red rose from her hair, drops it into the trash can on her way out, and slowly and gently closes the door. End of episode. Sad as iSpeed Date.